piccolo+setsuna
by Pluto Girl
Summary: I Fixed it up so you can under stand it
1. Default Chapter

SM. and DMZ do not belong to me I am just using them four my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna watched over the time gates looking out to see what the future holds for someone else but not herself. She sometimes got lonely up there all by her self . She made a wish to her self saying "I wish I could have a break from this job just once not with the scouts, of course Setsuna loved the scouts but sometimes she got tired of them. She stared some more at the gates. One minute she was standing in mist the next she was on a ground with grass she stood there for a moment wondering what happened. She closed her eyes thinking "maybe I fell a sleep" then she opened them again and standing in front of her was queen Serinity . She Smiled at Setsuna and said " I know you need a break and I will watch over the time gates for a while. Setsuna kneeled to the queen and thanked her with all her heart. Serenity smiled and disapered . Setsuna looked around wondering where she was. Then a thought struck her where am I going to stay before she could say any more she looked down and saw two capsules by her feet (serenity left them for her ) of course Setsuna threw the capsule down and there was a house in front of her. Then she then threw the next one and a car no a hover craft (I think thats what they call them ) was write by her feet.   
  
Setsuna got settled in her new house. Serenity had left her some money so that was a big help she decided to go and see how the town was (I am going to call hover craft car same thing) she got in her car and took off. She got into a city called Satan city and drove around to see what was around town. She found a mall and parked the car and went inside. She got some nice close of course she could make them just as good. She decided to go and get some green tea but just before she could do anything she hears people screaming. She looked and saw a stampeed of people running. Setsuna says to her self some vacation she quickly gets in a corner where no ones there and shouts PLUTO PLANET MAKEUP. She is now Sailor Pluto she quickly runs to where the screams are coming from. She looks up to see a women with blonde hair and a man with black hair floating in the air. ( android 18 and 17) the androids were destroying thing's when a women with long green hair with some of it in a bun steps out and says "I am Sailor Pluto keeper of time and whether you will hurt these people time will only tell. 17 flew down and smiled what are you going to do beat me with your stick. Pluto Smiles and says yes She shouts Deadly Scream hitting 17 hard he goes flying into a landray store. 18 shouts 17 get over here 17 steps out with a broken nose and a bra on his head. 18 laughs at him and setsuna smiles. 17 gets his energy up to attack her when out of no where a man with a cape and green skin steps out of the shadows. 


	2. Who are you

DBZ and SM do not belong to me if they did piccolo and setsuna would be to  
gether.  
  
She saw him step out of the shadows like a cat on the hunt. He looked at her and said " What the hell are  
you trying to do kill your self are something. This pissed Setsuna off "how dare you Setsuna Screamed at him. He  
looked at her and then looked at the androids I do not have time for this he told her. He flew up and starts  
punching at the androids she watchs him he then get knocks down and threw him into a wall. He starts to get up  
and then setsuna jumps in front of the androids Piccolo screams what the hell get your short skirt and your stick  
out of here and I will not tell you again. She just smiles a evil smile and screams DEAD SCREAM. He watchs in  
amazement as a purple light forms around her and a tornado looking power comes out. He watchs as 18 is sent  
into a toy store. 18 gets up and dust the games and toys of her she looks at 17 and then shouts No more games as  
she throws Monopoly that she had in her hand down and says lets get out of here. 17 shouts we will be back and stronger  
you just wait and see. Piccolo steps in front of setsuna and ask Who are you.   
  
  
  
  
  
let me think of what to come next it wont take that long Promise sorry it is short 


	3. My name is Setsuna

DBZ and SM do not belong to me.   
  
Setsuna looked at him for a minute and then said " I am Sailor Pluto". Piccolo then said  
what kind of name is that before she could answer Piccolo looked up and smiled knowing who was  
coming. When he looked back Pluto was gone. Goku lands beside Piccolo He then looks around  
and goes "Man what happened here " Piccolo told him the androids had attacked but he delt  
with them. Goku asks Piccolo where did they go now. Piccolo just say he is not shore.   
  
Setsuna drives home kind of shaked of what just happened she thinks to her self { Man  
what happened what where those things and who was that man he was strange but something  
about him makes me tingle all over .} Setsuna smiles then relized what she was thinking " Man I  
got to get a grip" Setsuna tells her self. She gets home and goes to unlock her door when she felt  
someone behind her she turns around and sees him the man from the mall. She stares at him and  
then says " What are you doing here what did you follow me or something". He looks at her and  
goes "Who are You " Setsuna Stares at him for a minute and then her face turns red with anger  
and she screams " I TOLD YOU WHO I WAS I DO NOT LIKE TO REPEAT MY SELF MAYBE IF YOU  
OPENED UP YOUR BIG EARS YOU WOULD OF HERD ME.! He looked at her for a minute stunned  
"your name can't be sailor Pluto what kind of corny name is that. Setsuna turns her head then  
looks back at him and Smiles " Whats your name you did not tell me " Piccolo looks at her and  
dose a half smile It is Piccolo. Setsuna starts to burst out laughing her ass of " You said my name  
was corny Ha your name is a instrument at least I am not a flute. Now he was getting frustrated  
Just tell me. Setsuna Finally gives in He has powers to so I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I told  
Him. " My name is Setsuna "   
  
I Will finish this story. 


	4. Is it love

DBZ and SM do not belong to me   
  
Piccolo looked at her for a minute and then said "why would you call your self Sailor Pluto"? Setsuna  
started to get sick of all these questions. "what's with the questions leave me alone if you know what is good for  
you" Piccolo did an evil smile and said "what are you going to do about it". She looked to the side and then at  
him again and with a serious look on her face she said " I not going to do any thing about it" then she   
she screamed at him and said "I do not want to see your green face again. She upon her now unlocked door and slamed it in his face. He  
stood there for a minute and then flew away he thinks to him self " What is it with this girl what's her problem and  
why am I sensing a kia I have never sensed before and what's with the feeling in my stomach when I saw her again  
I am a warrior I am not suppose to have these stupid feelings. It is nothing I am just hungry he told himself. He  
finally maid it to goku's house when goku came and said " Piccolo where have you been dinners been ready Chi Chi  
has saved you some food well actuley I did Chi Chi kept on saying doeson't he hav.......Before Goku could finish  
Piccolo tells him he not hungry. He gose to meditate he couldn't all he could think of was Setsuna he ask him  
self "why why I am not going soft and why do I feel that way she means nothing to me she might be beautiful but  
that doecn't mean any thing". He goes to meditate but can't stop thinking of her power and who she was and why  
did she call herself Sailor Pluto?   
  
She sat there staring into her green tea why did he give a shit of who she was why? "Why was I so mean  
to him it not my nature to be mean". She takes a sip of her tea "why me why dose this have to happen I do not  
even no this man but he so irritating then again he handsome what am I saying he green. Her face blushes red  
from her thoughts. " Then again My hair is green ". She blushes even harder then before. She walks to the sink  
and washes the tea cup and sets it on the counter. She then gets ready for bed . She doesn't get very much sleep  
she thinks of him Piccolo. She laughs at the name Piccolo I wish I could Play you. Her face turns red and she  
closes her eyes and fell a sleep. 


	5. My Hero

SM. and DMZ do not belong to me   
  
  
  
  
Setsuna woke up the next Morning she was thinking of the other night about Piccolo and  
how strange and handsome he was she took the thought out of her mind and decide she go out for  
some air she figured it would be good for her. She walked out side and took a deep breath Then  
out of no where a man with black hair came out. " I found you I did not expect that attack on me  
it took me by surprise do not think I am going to fall for that again. Setsuna transformed , the  
android just looked at her and Smiled she Screamed out her attack but the android just steeped  
out of the way " your Weak attack will not work on me " Setsuna knew that she could not beat  
him even if she gave it all she got Setsuna backed away as she saw the flash of light about to hit  
her.   
Out of no were some strong arms grabbed her she looked up to see the handsome face of  
piccolo she gave him a weak smile and passed out in his arms. Piccolo looked at the sleeping  
women in his arms he was happy he came in time to save her from her Death   
  
  
I am sorry it is short but I wanted to get a chap out before I go to work sorry for the wait. And I  
will properly work on my new story more then this one it is called Time is life 


End file.
